Curiosity Cured the Bored Explosion Ninja
by Rugiku
Summary: Set in Shippuden 1st arc. One-shot.  Deidara is bored, Thinks Sasori. And he obviously doesn't believe in bad luck from disrespecting the dead.


**It seems that many people forget that Deidara has a mechanical eye. I forgot too until I saw an image which reminded me that he did, in fact, have a camera for an eye.**

**Strange, eh?**

Curiosity Cured the Bored Explosion Ninja

Deidara was never one for death. He didn't like the sight or smell of it.

It was much like his artwork; once it blew up, there usually wasn't much left afterwards.

And he liked it that way.

What he hated most was the cold, pale, lifeless bodies; the staring eyes, the twisted faces. The one thing he did like was the way blood flowed out of gashes. But then the blood slowed, congealed into messy blobs and dried black; like ink.

And Deidara hated ink.

He had no problems about taking the powers of a Jinchuuriki. He just didn't like how they lay there afterwards. Just staring at nothing.

Usually, he'd avoid clean-up duty.

So he was intrigued when – for the first time – a Jinchuuriki lay still (dead, of course) but he seemed as if he were asleep.

Asleep; ignorant of his troubles.

How right he was.

To top it all off, he was given clean-up duty. _I swear that guy has it in for me_, thought Deidara; mentally throwing sharp, pointy objects at a picture of his leader in the back of his head. But then he got bored of that.

Deidara squatted close to the Jinchuuriki and studied his face carefully, taking in the deepening black insomnia rings around the body's closed eyes and how the red character for 'love' stood out so starkly against the pale, blood-drained skin of his forehead.

"Taking an interest?" Rasped the puppeteer master crouching next to the blonde artist.

"Shut up, Sasori, un." Scowled Deidara.

They lapsed back into silence and waited.

Curiosity won Deidara over again (also, the distinct lack of excitement in a dark cave smelling of water and lichen was the other candidate for his attention but that's unrelated right now) and Sasori caught the other artist staring intently at the dead Jinchuuriki while sitting on the body's chest.

This time, Sasori just observed and determined that Deidara was not superstitious in the least.

Deidara – for all his wisdom in art criticism – was still like a child in mind which warranted such behaviour and if he incurred Kami's wrath in the afterlife, it was hardly Sasori's problem anyway.

_Perhaps he's accepted life and that's why he's so… peaceful… in death. Or maybe it's because he was so exhausted he couldn't even make an expression, _wondered Deidara as he scrutinised the dead body that intrigued him so much.

The blonde artist nin wanted to remember this particular case and maybe find more; because if there were more, he could kill them and not feel like he was going to throw up in the near future.

Being Deidara (and only Deidara could have done this without looking suspicious), he quickly snapped a photo with his eye and instead of storing it in the chip inserted in his brain, he moved it into a safer part of his head: some place non-mechanical.

After all, what would a ninja think if they found a random picture of the dead Kazekage on a microchip ripped out of _his_ head?

"I'm so bored… What's taking them so long?" wondered Deidara aloud. Looking over at his companion, he asked, "What about you Sasori, un? I thought you said you don't like being kept waiting."

"I don't."

Sasori was as unapproachable as usual.

It was only a couple of seconds later that the giant unsealed boulder crumbled to bits and four ninjas leapt into the open cavern, letting in a wave of welcome fresh air.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted the young, blonde nin on the right, exuding a rather terrifying aura that thrilled the two Akatsuki.

"The dog that snaps and barks first, huh?" Sasori muttered, remembering the older Uchiha's words. "He was right after all."

"I guess that's the Jinchuuriki." Said Deidara with a grin sliding across his face.

**I've noticed that they changed Deidara's 'Un' to 'My man' in the English dub. **

**So instead of "Sasori, un." It's "Sasori, my man."**

**It's mildly amusing yet cute for some reason.**

**But Deidara does add the occasional "un" to his speech, which isn't a complete fail at least. (lol)**

***Sitting on someone's dead body is like digging up a grave, rifling through the pockets, spitting on it **_**then**_** dancing on top of the entire thing for us westerners.**

**That's why Naruto is so cranky.**


End file.
